Zoro vous a ajouté à ses amis !
by Adeyyo
Summary: Il y a un vieux proverbe qui dit qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux inconnus.


_**Zoro vous a ajouté à ses amis !**_

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Cet OS est pour moi l'occasion de vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2018 ! :) J'espère qu'on la passera tous ensemble à écrire et lire des fictions plus excellentes les unes que les autres ! ^^**

 **J'écris cet OS depuis juin dernier, et j'ai enfin pris le temps de le terminer !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve à la fin ;)**

* * *

Il était onze heures du matin. Nous étions samedi. Je ne faisais rien de très intéressant à part mes comptes. Et à cet instant, je reçus cette notification. Cette notification inattendue.

 _« Zoro vous a ajouté à ses amis ! »_ qu'elle disait.

Il est vrai que je connaissais quelques personnes s'appelant Zoro mais comme cet homme n'avait pas de photo de profil, je n'ai pas été capable de l'identifier.

Je décidai donc d'accepter ce mystérieux inconnu pour essayer de comprendre qui il était et qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait. Tout de suite, il engagea une discussion :

« **Z** : Hey Robin !

 **R** : Salut… mais, on se connaît ?

 **Z** : Sérieusement ? Tu me vexes là ! Ça fait à peine un an qu'on ne s'est pas vus et tu m'as déjà oublié ?

 **R** : Sincèrement, je connais plusieurs Zoro mais.. toi tu ne me dis rien…

 **Z** : T'es pas Robin Noco ?

 **R** : Bah, mon nom de famille s'écrit Nico, et non Noco.

 **Z** : Ah mince ! Tu viens d'où ? »

À cet instant, j'aurais simplement dû bloquer cette personne qui essayait de savoir où j'habitais, mais je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demandait ces renseignements.

« **R** : J'habite à Ohara, et toi ?

 **Z** : J'habite à Shimotsuki, mais avant j'habitais à Ohara, du coup je connais plein de personnes là-bas !

 **R** : Hmm, d'accord.

 **Z** : Sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

 **R** : J'étudie ! Et toi ?

 **Z** : Ahah, moi aussi !

 **R** : D'acc' »

C'est bizarre mais, cette conversation me plaisait. Ce garçon m'intriguait et, pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi… je me sentais bien. Alors j'ai continué à lui parler.

J'ai commencé à lui parler de moi, de ma vie, de mes études... Je lui ai raconté que je faisais des études pour devenir archéologue dans quelques années, mais que jusqu'ici je me suis toujours battue car ça a été un parcours difficile. Quant à lui il m'a avoué être passionné d'escrime et qu'il faisait des concours dans toute l'Europe en affrontant d'autres escrimeurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'allait pas vraiment en cours mais qu'il essayait quand même de suivre.

Je lui ai ensuite parlé de l'ambiance de ma classe. Il y avait quelques personnes qu'il connaissait déjà alors je lui ai parlé des autres. Des gens avec qui j'ai eu des problèmes.

J'aime bien raconté mes petites histoires, les petites anecdotes de ma vie qui font qu'elle est si fabuleuse (fabuleuse dans tous les sens, bien-sûr !). Je lui ai expliqué toutes les rumeurs qui ont tournées sur moi durant quatre ans, détaillé toutes les personnes qui m'ont voulues du mal pendant tout ce temps, ou encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont faites du mal…

En l'espace de quelques heures il était devenu mon psy, connaissait tout mon entourage et ce qu'ils ont pus me faire. C'est fou comme je lui avais fait confiance en quelques secondes…

À vrai dire j'ai toujours été comme ça, et c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je me suis faite trahir tant de fois ! Mais lui… je n'sais pas… j'avais confiance ! C'était une personne fort sympathique qui avait l'air de m'apprécier. Il ne me connaissait pas auparavant, et moi non plus. Il n'avait aucune idée des rumeurs qui m'étais passée dessus et qui avait fait que j'ai une si mauvaise réputation. Car oui, il faut savoir que je suis souvent prise pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, et les gens ne cherchent

même pas à comprendre qui je suis réellement. Ils entendent quelque chose, et quand c'est croustillant ils le font passer à leurs amis de manière à ce que ce soit encore plus croustillant pour que ça plaise encore plus. Et c'est un cercle vicieux qui se reproduit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit au courant et qu'il n'y ait plus rien à rajouter. Ça dure maximum deux semaines comme ça.

Mais vous voyez cet homme, il avait appris à me connaître à travers moi, et personne d'autre, alors c'est pour cela que je voulais le garder pour moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait :

« **Z** : Mais c'est horrible tout ce que tu as vécu ! Lancer des rumeurs idiotes comme ça… j'suis sûr que c'est que de la jalousie ! Tu sais, tu devrais parler avec ses gens là ! Leur expliquer qui tu es vraiment, et le vrai sens de ses rumeurs, comme ça, peut-être que tu te réconcilieras avec certains d'entre eux.

 **R** : C'est vrai ce que tu dis, que je ne devrais pas me laisser faire, mais tu sais, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid à présent. J'en ai reçu tellement… j'ai mes vrais amis autour de moi et je n'ai franchement besoin de personne d'autre ! Après, forcément que j'aurais voulu dire la vérité, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, d'où débute ces rumeurs, et qui les amène à un point si critique… mais je ne le fais pas car je n'en vois pas le sens (et que surtout je sais que personne ne m'écoutera) !

 **Z** : Tu voudrais que je le fasse pour toi ?

 **R** : Pardon ?

 **Z** : Oui ! Après tout, tu m'as tout raconté, je sais tout maintenant ! Passe-moi leur compte… ou leur numéro de téléphone et j'irai leur parler, leur expliquer ce que tu penses et à quel point tu veux te réconcilier avec ces personnes qui t'ont faites du mal. »

À ce moment là, j'ai un peu réfléchi. Pourquoi voudrait-il m'aider ?

Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me réconcilier avec qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi veut-il que je le fasse ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toutes ses personnes qui ne m'aiment pas (et que je n'aime pas non plus d'ailleurs) mais lui, pense que je devrais aller leur parler, rouvrir des sujets bouclés depuis quatre ans qui me trotte toujours dans la tête… ça n'avait aucun sens. De plus, il ne me connaissait que depuis quelques heures, il ne pouvait pas s'être attaché à moi au point de vouloir être mon super héro. Je n'étais vraiment pas convaincue sur ce sujet là :

« **R** : Non, tu sais j'en ai vraiment pas envie. Ce sont des histoires finies depuis beaucoup de temps, et tu sais, ça fait quelques mois que je n'ai plus d'ennuis, que plus personne ne cherche à m'embêter alors… je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça reprenne.

 **Z** : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien faire de mal. Je vais simplement leur expliquer ce que tu penses pour qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point ils ont torrent !

 **R** : Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas envie. Merci mais, d'autres gens avant toi ont essayé et ça n'a servi à rien, alors non merci.

 **Z** : Entendu, mais si tu veux que je fasse quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas !

 **R** : D'accord. »

Après cette petite histoire, on a continué à parler de nous. Quelle équipe de foot on soutenait, quelles séries on regardait, quelle vie on menait… et puis on est revenus sur moi, sujet représentant quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de cette conversation.

Je lui ai raconté qu'en rentrant chez moi, à midi, je m'étais faites des ampoules immenses aux pieds de la taille d'une pièce de cinq centimes car, avec la chaleur et l'humidité, mes pansements n'avaient pas tenu le coup. C'est pourquoi je suis rentrée chez moi, les pieds en sang, l'impression d'avoir marché deux kilomètres sur des clous.

Mais, à ce que j'ai compris, cette anecdote ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Peut-être que la vision de mes magnifiques pieds l'a dégouté…

Alors je me suis dit que je me devais de trouver une histoire intéressante sur moi à détailler.

Bingo.

L'histoire du : comment je me suis faite harceler en début d'année dernière !

« **Z** : Tu t'es faite harceler ? Raconte-moi !

 **R** : D'accord, par contre, ça risque d'être long.

 **Z** : Ça marche !

 **R** : L'année dernière, mon meilleur ami est sorti avec une fille. Ça devait être vers octobre il me semble. Moi et plusieurs autres potes parlions de ça et avions jugé qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble, que dans un mois maximum ça aurait lâché… Mais, vois-tu, en parlant comme ça, derrière le dos de mon ami, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai eu l'impression de lui mentir, alors j'ai décidé de lui dire la vérité. Ce que l'on pensait de son couple. Et je l'ai fait, mais ça ne lui a pas fait très plaisir, puis il est allé demander aux autres amis que j'avais cité si c'était vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient, mais ils avaient tous niés. Alors forcément il a préféré croire ses amis, plutôt que moi, la seule fille du groupe. Et cela même si j'avais les preuves en messages. De là, ces personnes que je considérais comme « amis » se sont mises à me menacer au téléphone, à m'insulter, à me suivre au point de me faire hurler dans les rues de la ville tellement j'avais peur… C'était catastrophique et j'ai décidé de porter plainte. Mais la seule chose que j'ai obtenu de cette affaire, c'est une injonction de rapprochement de cent mètres et une haine encore plus féroce qu'avant. Après ça, ils ont continué leurs affaires en m'envoyant des messages insultants et provocateurs, mais maintenant ça s'est terminé.

 **Z** : Wow… quelle histoire ! C'est vraiment horrible et bête de leur part sérieux. Ils assument même pas leurs actes et se permettent de tout te jeter sur le dos ! Et pis ton autre pote là, qui t'a pas cru même avec tes preuves… c'est vraiment con !

 **R** : Ouais ! Surtout que j'avais raison et que leur couple n'a duré que trois semaines…

 **Z** : Mais de base, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'en mêler. S'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient heureux, tu aurais dû les laisser vivre leur vie.

 **R** : Oui, c'est vrai, mais… je sais pas, on ressentait que ça ne durerait pas, et pis le problème c'était pas ça, c'était de dire du mal de son couple mais que quand ils nous en parlait, rentrer dans son jeu et lui faire croire qu'on était heureux pour lui. Ça, ça me faisait du mal !

 **Z** : Ouais, j'imagine, quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'auraient pas dû aller aussi loin avec toi.

 **R** : Oui…

 **Z** : Bref, je dois y aller ! J'ai un truc à faire, mais je reviendrai te parler plus tard. Pour l'instant, trouve des moments particuliers de ta vie comme celui-là. J'aime bien écouter tes histoires, j'ai l'impression d'être ton psy !

 **R** : Très bien. À tout à l'heure. »

Et notre conversation s'arrêta là pour ce jour. Il ne revint pas me parler.

Ni le lendemain.

Et puis arriva lundi, le retour en cours. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de retrouver mes deux amies pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end, excitée de leur raconter que j'avais rencontré un garçon par hasard et qu'il était extrêmement gentil. Mais à ma grande surprise, elles ont plus eu peur qu'autre chose. Elles m'ont dit que je n'aurais jamais dû raconter les aventures les plus importantes de ma vie à un pur inconnu, que c'était de la folie et qu'il fallait me méfier.

Je n'ai pas vraiment pris en considération ce qu'elles m'ont dit puisque pour moi, elles n'ont pas parlé à Zoro et ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je lui faisais autant confiance. De plus, me faire un nouvel ami m'a fait du bien. Parler à une nouvelle personne me faisait plaisir. J'avais trouvé un nouvel ami, et moi qui en avais perdu plus de la moitié ces dernières années, j'étais bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un en plus à qui parler en cas de besoin.

Nous n'avions pas rouvert ce sujet de conversation jusqu'à midi, où Nami m'attrapa à la sortie des cours pour venir me parler :

« Robin ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est qui Zoro ?

\- … Un ami à moi, pourquoi ?

\- Il est venu me parler hier, et il m'a montré tout ce que tu as dit sur moi. Toutes ses insultes ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me le dire en face ? Pourquoi tu ne me cries pas à la gueule que tu me considères comme une pute ? Tu restes figée sur des disputes qui se sont produites il y a des années… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu parles de moi, comme ça, à n'importe qui ?!

\- Attends je… je comprends pas… j'ai dit ça, mais pas dans ce contexte… 'fin, je faisais allusion à notre entente du passé justement.

\- Ça m'est égal ! Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, viens me le dire en face ! Et puis d'où est-ce qu'il a eu mon compte lui ?!

\- Sur ce coup là, je te jure que j'en ai aucune idée ! Il m'a proposé de lui passer tes coordonnées mais j'ai refusé parce que tu ne le connais pas et que je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on passe ton numéro à n'importe qui ! Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Ah ouais ?! En tout cas la prochaine fois que t'as quelque chose à dire, viens le faire en face !

\- Parce que toutes ses choses que tu as lu, tu ne le savais pas ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne savais pas ce que je pensais de toi et que tu ne penses pas la même chose ?! Arrête un peu ! Ça fait des années qu'on ne se supporte plus, et ça à cause de disputes « datant d'il y a des années » comme tu dis ! Et je raconte ma vie à qui je veux d'accord ?

\- Peut-être qu'on le pense, chacune de notre côté, mais on a jamais ouvert le sujet !

\- Jamais ouvert le sujet ? Tu rigoles ?! Combien de fois on en a parlé, mais la seule chose que tu sais faire c'est jeter la faute sur les gens, quand eux ils veulent bien pardonner tes conneries ! Alors j'ai arrêté de vouloir te pardonner pour toutes ses rumeurs et on a continué nos routes, chacune de son côté ! »

Sur ces derniers mots je suis partie. J'ai traversé la foule qui nous regardait et ai enfoui mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour me couper du monde.

 _Détends-toi, ça va aller…_

Je me répétais cette phrase tout le long du trajet à pieds – car j'avais été incapable d'aller prendre le bus, même si j'avais toujours mes ampoules - mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser aux mots de Nami, qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. J'essayais de trouver un sens à cette histoire. À ce cauchemar.

Le seul moyen était de demander au premier concerné :

« **R** : J'peux savoir qui t'es ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? D'où tu sors ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller lui parler mais tu l'as quand même fait ! Et pis d'où est-ce que t'as eu le compte de Nami ?!

 **Z** : Wow wow wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu déchaînes ta colère contre moi ?

 **R** : J'peux savoir pourquoi t'es allé parler à Nami ?! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire !

 **Z** : Je sais… mais t'avais l'air tellement malheureuse que je me suis dit que j'allais lui dire ce que tu penses…

 **R** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Maintenant c'est encore pire ! Elle me déteste encore plus ! En plus je t'avais dit que ces derniers temps ça allait mieux et là… oh c'est pas vrai elle va y raconter à tout le monde et les gens vont encore plus me haïr…

 **Z** : Non, va la voir et explique lui le fond de tes pensées, que la seule chose que tu voulais c'était te réconcilier avec elle.

 **R** : Mais moi j'ai rien à lui dire ! Je ne veux pas me réconcilier avec elle car je n'ai pas à me réconcilier avec qui que ce soit. Et comment t'as eu son compte, merde ?!

 **Z** : J'ai fait quelques recherches et je l'ai trouvé.

 **Z** : Si je t'ai mis dans la merde… j'en suis désolé.

 **R** : Je t'avais fait confiance ! Je t'ai raconté tout plein d'autres trucs ! T'as pas intérêt à raconter l'histoire du harcèlement, et si quelqu'un te demande depuis quand est-ce que l'on se connaît, répond leur que ça fait quelques mois, ce sera plus crédible.

 **Z** : D'accord.

 **Z** : Tu m'en veux ?

 **R** : Mais bien-sûr que je t'en veux ! Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ?! Je n'sais même pas quoi penser de toi, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je pensais de toi se détruit ! Je t'avais fait confiance, et là… là tout paraît tellement faux, irréaliste !

 **Z** : Je suis vraiment désolé, en tout cas oublie cette histoire, pense à autre chose, cette fille n'a pas d'importance, après tout si elle te parle comme ça, c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

 **R** : T'es vraiment mal placé pour me dire ça, en tout cas je ne veux plus parler pour le moment…

 **Z** : Je comprends. »

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni qui croire. D'un côté j'avais des ennuis à cause de Zoro, de l'autre il me dit ne simplement vouloir m'aider. J'aimerai le croire car il a vraiment l'air désolé mais… j'hésite. Je me dis « _et si ?_ ».

Je décidai donc de me remémorer tout ce que j'avais dit à Zoro à propos de Nami. D'abord je lui avais avoué qu'il y a quatre ans - au moment où l'on s'est rencontrées - nous étions meilleures amies. Cela a duré ainsi pendant une année mais petit à petit elle a commencé à perdre confiance en moi. Elle croyait que je manigançais des choses derrière son dos, que je parlais mal d'elle, que j'étais hypocrite… et puis avec le temps elle a perdu toute sa confiance en moi, au point de me rejeter et de se trouver de nouvelles amies. Cette histoire m'avait énormément brisé le cœur, et combien de fois j'avais essayé d'arranger les choses, de comprendre comment est-ce que l'on en était arrivées là, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bout du fil alors j'ai lâché l'affaire. Et puis on a commencé à se détester, à s'insulter de tous les noms… elle en arrivait même à inventer des rumeurs sur moi. Quand elle avait dit que je l'avais vendu pour une autre et que j'utilisais toutes mes amies comme des « bouche-trous ». Cette histoire n'avait pas vraiment fait parler mais elle m'a coûté quelques amies que j'adorais qui sont parties se ranger du côté de Nami. Ou plus récemment quand elle avait dévoilé au monde entier que j'étais enfin sortie avec quelqu'un… cette nouvelle qui a couru des mois m'a gâché mon début d'année. D'abord parce que pendant deux semaines tout le monde venait me demander si « oui j'étais en couple », ensuite parce que pendant cette période d'amour tout le monde venait nous taquiner méchamment (oui, méchamment, car c'était tellement insupportable que l'on a dû se séparer pour ne pas avoir à supporter davantage ces remarques), et enfin parce que après cette rupture, elle a continué. Elle a continué à me provoquer, elle a réussi à me faire passer pour une folle encore amoureuse de son ex - ce qui m'a permit de recevoir des injures magistrales - , et maintenant elle va recommencer en disant que je l'ai insulté dans son dos (ce qui n'est pas faux), que je déballe ma vie à un inconnu (ce qui n'est pas faux non plus) et que je mens sur son cas (moi je qualifierai plus ceci d'exagération, mais bon…). Or il y a quelque chose de plus sérieux qui me dérange. Dans mes messages avec Zoro je précisais bien qu'en réalité je ne ressentais aucune de ses insultes, que je l'ai toujours appréciée et que si j'en avais la possibilité, je me serais réconciliée avec elle. Mais alors, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris en compte tout cela ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle focalisée que sur le négatif ?

C'est là que je me suis posée une autre question : a-t-elle vu le côté positif de la discussion ? Et si non, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas vu ? Est-ce que Zoro serait allé jusqu'à effacer les parties positives de la discussion pour ne montrer que le négatif ? Mais si oui, dans quel but ?

Pendant que je me posais toutes ses questions, Perona m'avait envoyé un message.

Perona était ma meilleure amie. Avec elle et Nami, nous constituions le groupe de trois parfait. Malheureusement, elle a dû changer d'établissement et après ça, ma relation avec Nami s'est désintégrée, mais elle a toujours gardé contact avec nous deux.

« **P** : Robin, c'est qui Zoro ? »

Et voilà que le cauchemar reprenait.

« **R** : Écoute, si c'est la personne à qui je pense qui t'a envoyé trouver des informations, je suis désolée mais je ne dirai rien, elle n'avait qu'à m'écouter.

 **P** : Personne ne m'envoie chercher des explications.

 **R** : Alors d'où est-ce que tu connais Zoro ?

 **P** : C'est quelqu'un qui m'en a parlé.

 **R** : Si tu veux que je t'explique la vérité il faut que tu me dises à qui tu as parlé pour que je voie ce que cette personne a pu te raconter.

 **P** : C'est Nami.

 **R** : Très bien. Pour faire court, j'ai un ami à qui j'ai parlé des tensions qu'il y a entre Nami et moi. Plusieurs fois, il m'a demandé ses coordonnées pour lui parler pour que l'on se réconcilie, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne lui ai jamais rien donné car je sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien, et qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Mais par je-ne-sais quel moyen, il a réussi à contacter Nami et lui a envoyé des screens de notre conversation. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne montre que le côté négatif, que les passages où j'insulte Nami. Mais j'ai plusieurs fois dit à quel point je tenais à elle… et je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas vu ses passages là…

 **P** : Ton ami, il est là juste pour foutre la merde, Robin. Je l'ai ajouté, je lui parle actuellement, il est vraiment bizarre.

 **R** : Comment ça… bizarre ?

 **P** : Bah… il n'arrête pas de me parler de toi…

 **R** : Quoi ?

 **P** : Attends, je vais t'envoyer nos conversations.

 **R** : Ok. »

Elle avait pris en photo la conversation avec un autre appareil pour ne pas que Zoro apprenne qu'elle avait fait des captures d'écran. Et comme l'avait dit Perona, la conversation était vraiment effrayante. Zoro l'avait harcelé de messages à l'instant où il l'avait ajouté. Et ensuite, sans même savoir si elle me connaissait, il a commencé à lui parler de moi. Il lui disait que j'étais vraiment géniale comme fille, que j'étais très gentille et que toutes les autres n'étaient que des garces.

Ça m'a fait plutôt peur, je ne comprenais pas comment il savait que Perona me connaissait, comment il a eu son compte, et surtout de quel droit il se permettait de juger les autres, alors que c'est à cause de lui que l'on en était arrivés là.

« **R** : Perona, tu devrais le bloquer. Je vais trouver un moyen de supprimer son compte.

 **P** : Entendu. »

Je suis alors allée sur Internet pour chercher un moyen de supprimer le compte de Zoro définitivement. Après quelques minutes de recherche j'ai appris que le seul moyen de signaler une personne dangereuse sur ce réseau social était d'envoyer un mail à l'équipe. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Je leur ai écrit un bref mail résumant les derniers événements et leur ai envoyé.

Et puis après ça, un message de Nami me parvenu :

« **N** : Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?!

 **R** : Pardon ?

 **N** : Fais pas l'innocente et arrête immédiatement de passer les comptes des autres à ton pote là ! T'as mêlé tout le monde à cette histoire !

 **R** : Je te jure que je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles !

 **N** : Zoro a ajouté tous les gens de notre classe et les harcèle avec toi !

 **R** : Quoi ?! Mais d'où est-ce qu'il a eu leur compte ?!

 **N** : Bah vu que t'es la seule à qui il parle, y'a pas trop de choix…

 **R** : Je te jure que c'est pas moi, et puis son compte a été signalé.

 **N** : Non, il écrit avec le même compte.

 **R** : Crois-moi ou non je ne lui ai passé le compte à personne. Ni le tien, ni ceux des autres. La seule chose que je vous conseille, c'est de le bloquer tout simplement, et de l'ignorer. »

J'étais paniquée. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire aux autres, leur montrer… j'allais avoir une réputation encore plus désastreuse qu'avant.

Après un peu d'attente et beaucoup de stress, j'eus une idée.

Bonney.

Bonney est une très bonne amie à moi. Je la considère comme ma grande sœur. Elle habite elle aussi à Shimotsuki et je vais régulièrement lui rendre visite pendant mes vacances. Comme elle me donne souvent des conseilles honnêtes, je décidai d'aller lui parler :

« **R** : Bonney ?

 **B** : Oui ?

 **R** : J'ai besoin de ton aide.

 **B** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

 **R** : Oui, assez.

 **B** : Raconte.

 **R** : À toi je vais te dire la pure vérité d'accord ? En revanche tu ne dois, en aucun cas, le dire à quelqu'un.

 **B** : Ne t'en fais pas.

 **R** : Samedi, y'a un gars qui m'a ajouté. Il s'appelle Zoro. Et tu vois, comme je connais plusieurs Zoro, j'ai pensé que c'était l'un d'eux. Sauf qu'en lui parlant, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas l'un d'eux, mais comme on avait déjà bien sympathisé, je me suis dit que l'on pouvait rester ami. Après ça il m'a dit qu'il connaissait du monde ici, à Ohara, et comme il a commencé à me citer des noms, ça m'a rassuré dans l'idée que je me faisais de lui. Donc je lui ai parlé de ma classe, des problèmes qu'il y a pu avoir (en l'occurrence avec Nami) et il est allé tout lui raconté, toutes les insultes, tout. En revanche, il ne lui a pas montré les quelques mots positifs que j'ai pu dire à son sujet. Et là il est actuellement en train d'harceler mes amies et tous les gens de la classe en leur parlant de moi. J'ai signalé son compte mais j'ai quand même peur.

 **B** : Mais c'est un vrai psychopathe ! Et tu n'aurais jamais dû ajouter un inconnu…

 **R** : D'accord mais ça aurait pu être un autre Zoro.

 **B** : Oui mais, dans tous les cas tu n'aurais pas dû lui raconter tant de choses à propos de toi.

 **R** : Oui… je sais. Mais voilà, tu me connais, j'ai besoin de raconter les histoires qui ont pu m'arriver pour m'en sentir libérer. J'ai l'impression que plus je vide mon sac, plus je reçois la compassion des gens, et plus ça me fait du bien. Mais c'est faux… ça fait des années que c'est comme ça, et en fait, le seul problème, c'est que je ne jamais su pourquoi ces personnes m'ont abandonnées. Je ne pense pas être une mauvaise personne, et j'ai longtemps réfléchi à qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter d'être laissée tombée aussi salement… mais il n'y a aucune raison valable ! C'est pour ça que j'ai récolté une sorte de haine que je me sens obligée de déverser à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion. Mais là, ça s'est vraiment mal passé...

 **B** : Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, ça va s'arranger.

 **R** : J'espère… qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?

 **B** : Tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Tu as déjà signaler son compte aux administrateurs et tu as prévenu tes amis pour qu'ils ne l'ajoutent pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils le font, ils gèrent leur compte eux-mêmes, s'ils l'ajoutent et qu'ils lui parlent, ils ne pourront s'en prendre qu'à eux. En plus ce n'est pas toi qui lui donne leur compte. C'est peut-être l'un d'eux qui essaye de te faire porter le chapeau pour que tu sois encore plus détestée. Peut-être Nami ?

 **R** : Non, je ne pense pas. C'est vrai qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle en arriverait là.

 **B** : Si tu le dis, mais méfis-toi quand même.

 **R** : Oui, merci, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi.

 **B** : De rien, tiens-moi au courant.

 **R** : Ça marche. »

Après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me suis dit que je méritais bien de me reposer, et de me vider l'esprit. Mais à peine eus-je le temps de m'installer sur mon canapé que je reçus une notification :

 _« Number2 vous a ajouté à ses amis ! »_

J'ai rapidement compris de qui il s'agissait.

Je l'ai ajouté en retour, et le cauchemar reprit :

« **R** : Encore toi ?!

 **Z** : T'es qu'une salope !

 **R** : Pardon ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ?! Tu as détruit ma vie !

 **Z** : Tu mérites tellement pire !

 **R** : T'es qu'un malade !

 **Z** : T'as grillé mon compte et t'as dit à tout le monde que c'était moi le connard alors que t'es la plus grosse hypocrite que j'ai jamais vu et c'est moi le fautif ?!

 **R** : Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais une hypocrite, c'est différent !

 **Z** : Et tout ce que t'as dit sur Nami ? J'ai encore les screens tu sais !

 **R** : Et j'me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai dit tu sais ! Je l'ai insulté de « connasse », de « pute » et pleins d'autres choses, mais j'ai aussi dit qu'au fond j'aurais voulu me réconcilier avec elle et c'est même la raison pour laquelle t'es allé lui parler, mais bien évidemment tu ne lui as montré que les insultes ! Et j'peux savoir comment tu fais pour avoir les comptes de tout le monde ?!

 **Z** : C'est toi qui me les a envoyés !

 **R** : T'es vraiment fou ma parole… mais ça m'arrange que tu dises ça, car justement ce n'est pas moi et j'ai une preuve, je possède à peine un quart des comptes des gens de ma classe !

 **Z** : Mais comment j'aurai pu les avoir autrement ?! C'est toi qui me les a passés !

 **R** : T'es vraiment pathétique… tu te contredis toi-même ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !

 **Z** : C'est ça… ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, tu vas regretter tout ce que tu as fait ! »

J'ai jeté mon téléphone, toute tremblante. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Comment j'allais pouvoir retourner en cours ? Comment j'allais terminer l'année ?

Je ne voulais pas raconter immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer à Bonney, elle pourrait s'inquiéter. Mais moi, j'étais paniquée.

Je décidai d'éteindre mon téléphone pour la soirée, et d'aller me préparer à manger pour me vider la tête.

Une demi-heure plus tard, mon cœur battait normalement de nouveau, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je suis donc allée ouvrir et un homme aux cheveux verts poussa la porte pour entrer chez moi de force et la ferma immédiatement à clé.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la police ! lui hurlais-je.

\- Tu te souviens de moi, « Noco Robin » ? »

Je compris donc qu'il s'agissait de Zoro.

« Zo-Zoro… ?

\- Comme on se retrouve !

\- Qu-qu'est–ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue te voir.

\- T-Tu n'as pas le droit… VA T'EN ! »

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me plaqua contre le mur.

« Alors comme ça, on essaye de se faire passer pour la victime hein ? me dit-il, trop près du visage.

\- Je t'en supplie Zoro… laisse-moi tranquille ! sanglotai-je.

\- Oh, j'ai pas fait autant de route pour m'en aller si facilement tu sais.

\- Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, je le jure, mais par pitié sors de ma vie !

\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de m'ajouter ! »

Il me jeta contre le tiroir à couverts. Je l'ouvris pour saisir un couteau dentelé afin de me défendre, mais il me donna un coup de poing avant que je ne puisse le planter. Je me suis retrouvée par terre, à regarder le couteau me glisser des mains et s'éloigner sur le carrelage froid. En un geste il le récupéra et me poignarda violemment à plusieurs reprise. En m'évanouissant, je l'entendais encore hurler. Je sentais ces larmes traverser le tissu de mes vêtements. Et puis plus rien.

 _Personne ne connaîtra donc jamais la vérité._

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ^^ Il est inspiré de faits réels, qui me sont arrivés (sauf que je ne suis pas morte à la fin xD), j'avais envie d'en parler, et d'apporter une moral, comme à certaines de mes autres fictions :) Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !**


End file.
